My research proposal focuses on two particular aspects of development in the field of optical coherence tomography (OCT), namely the incorporation of molecular contrast imaging into OCT and the development of small diameter forward imaging OCT probes. OCT is a non-contact, non-invasive biomedical imaging technique capable of providing high resolution images of biological samples. Molecular contrast OCT (MCOCT) is a new and exciting functional OCT method combining the major advantages of fluorescence microscopy (i.e. chemical contrast detection) with the higher resolution and depth penetration of OCT. I intend to select and characterize suitable contrast agents, as well as optimize the resulting MCOCT system to meet all requirements for in vivo imaging. Secondly, my lab has developed a new type of forward imaging probe utilizing a novel scanning method that enables the construction of very compact needle probes. This development could dramatically improve the accuracy and utility of many needle-based surgical procedures. I plan to work to miniaturize the probe to < 1mm in diameter, as well as implement additional functionality through a dual side and forward imaging probe prototype. Additionally, I would like to investigate the prospect of combining the two techniques to allow for the creation of a novel endoscopic method for the detection of early stage cancers or other life-threatening pathologies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]